The Whole World
by shadowwind
Summary: There's this huge theory, in it states that there are cause and effect universes. If somehow anything from eighter universe came together then disaster would come. But is it true?...
1. Default Chapter

**Summary:** We all know that the stories that are written and shown on TV are fiction, but what if these were real worlds. If some relation connected any and all the universes and worlds, being cause and effect universes, then our world would be the top cause world. Anything that happened that forced both worlds to face each other would be thought bring disaster… so why would someone do something that would cause that? 

**Rating: **PG –13

**Warnings:** possible violence and gore, dark themes, mild sexuality and crude language (this is all based on later chapters)

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything expect me, myself and I.  There will be original characters later but not in this chapter. I use song lyrics from various sources as my titles, and this will come relevant to you later. (Will be cited later)

**Update Information: **I'll try to update every other Friday or Saturday  

_ The Whole World _by Shadow Wind

_                           Introduction: When You Walk Away…_

The sky above me darkened instantaneously, mist and sand appeared beneath my feet. _This is a really weird,_ I thought as mist and sand swirled around me. It was darkness, black sand, and mist for as far as my eyes could see. I was in the middle what was really nowhere. There was no sound but the sound of my breathing. And even though this sounds crazy, I smelt something too, I don't know what though.

"Hello," I cried into the abyss of never-ending shadows. I waited a moment and continued to cry out, hoping someone would hear me. After figuring that I was truly alone, I started to walk. 

As I walked, I started to hear something. It started as a whisper and grew louder. A language I never hear before filled my ears, surrounding me and filling my flesh and bones with some strange sense of being. I would have enjoyed the feeling and rich sounding dialect if it weren't for the fact that the strange words were spoken so harshly and with such cruel intent. I became afraid and started to run. No matter were I went, the feeling never left me, and it became a power that I didn't want. I, for some strange reason, knew its purpose and I did not want it. Not now, not ever.  

I ran for what I thought was hours but seemed like ages. My weak congested lungs gave out on me and I collapsed on the dark sand. The chant, which I thought it must have been, went faster. I screamed from fear and all a sudden a flash of light and a figure appeared. All I could make that it was very short and had a strange silhouette that I could tell was human. It had white robe-like jumpsuit and rings of lights that appeared to be scribbles. 

"Awake the drive …"a low soft, young sweet voice enclosed around me.

"What?"

"Begin reactivation."

                                                ***                                             ***

"Nicole, wake up!"

The deep sound of my father's voice made me jump. What was that? I barely remember anymore. I looked at my clock and it was 5:45. "No…"was all I managed to mutter before I buried my head into my two big soft pillows. 

_"Nicole!"_

 "I'm up. I'm up." 

I would like to say I graceful climbed out of bed but that was not the case.  Explain to me how I can trip on my own feet and still be considered "in bed?" Never mind, I'll get off subject. Thus I started another boring day at that point, going to seminary and then braving the lately unusually cold Georgia weather to school then going to my first period class, English. _Oh what fun_… Yea, until the universe decided I needed some much-deserved excitement…

_And then there was darkness, _

_I don't where it came._

_The cold swallowed me up,_

_And all I feel is shame._

****

**_To be continued…_**


	2. Sora

**Summary**: We all know that the stories that are written and shown on TV are fiction, but what if these were real worlds. If some relation connected any and all the universes and worlds, being cause and effect universes, then our world would be the top cause world. Anything that happened that forced both worlds to face each other would be thought bring disaster... and why would someone do something that would cause that?   
  
  
**Rating**: PG -13  
  
  
**Warnings**: possible violence and gore, dark themes, mild sexuality and crude language (this is all based on later chapters)  
  
**Disclaimer**: I don't own anything expect me, myself and I. There will be original characters; I will note each character not mine every 3 chapters in author's notes. I use song lyrics or titles from various sources as my titles, and this will come relevant to you later. (Will be cited much later)  
  
**Update Information**: I'll try to update every other Friday or Saturday   
  
**Last week's episode**: A quickly forgotten dream, a beginning of a riddle of memories, and a cold air that won't go away. But first a person somewhere from far yet near...be careful, this is what you and I see.   
  


(***)=Meanwhile

(*         /           *)= Lapse of time and different place

(^^^)= End of chapter

  
The Whole World  
  
Chapter 1: Sora   
  
  
"Bye Sister Acree," I said to the tall, young looking woman that I know as my seminary teacher. I must tell you for someone who is about thirty-something she appears really young, she wears the whole jeans and t-shirt teenager look and it suits her. It really complements her short dark brown hair and light almost healthy pink complexion I think.  
  
  
"Bye, Nicole," her soft, sweet, high-pitched voice answered back, "oh, please tell everyone to bundle up and be careful for me, ok?"   
  
  
"No problem," I answered as I opened the door to walk outside.   
  
  
No sooner had I stepped outside that the wind picked up furiously, picking up snow and threatening to push me over. My father has joked over and over about me be only being soak and wet with only two bricks in my pockets when it comes to weight, but even as I'm being harassed by this freak snow storm, I will not prove him right.  
  
  
'Aright,' I told myself, ' _Left foot first then right. Let's go! 1, 2, 1, 2..._' I then slowly proceeded to go my High School up the street. **Oh what joy...**  
  
*** *** *** ***  
  
Somewhere far away, between some worlds or universes (location is never disclosed anymore), a large fully lit room full of com-telephone operators was in full operation. The steady sound of typing and murmur of hushed voices speaking to hands free headsets filled the room.   
  
  
A young, blue haired girl with light green eyes looked nervous as she put on her headset. She had a blue and green office suit that had a long jacket and mid length skirt. The higher ups would have them all in mini skirts but the unions wouldn't have. The rooms were just way too cold for that.   
  
  
A tall older red haired woman was standing behind the young nervous girl with the same suit only difference was she wore a badge that showed rank. "Don't worry Alice, chances are you'll only get some mediocre situations to deal with for your first day."  
  
  
"But I'm still nervous Ms. Lowse."  
  
  
"Don't worry, just go through what you were taught in the simulations and you'll be fine. In fact, I'll stay right here for your first task, ok?"  
  
  
Alice lightly smiled showing two soft dimples, she replied with more enthusiasm, "Ok!"  
  
  
The monitor ringed where Alice was sitting. "Alright here we go..."  
  
  
Alice straightened up and cleared her voice as she flipped a switch. "Hello, this is I.H.G.D., Informational Hotline of Glitch Destruction. This is Alice speaking, how may I help you?"   
  
  
"Perfect," whispered quickly by Ms. Lowse to Alice.  
  
  
The line was quiet for a moment, "Um, hello?" A hollow voice of a young man came through the speaker. "She will come..."  
  
  
"Excuse me sir?  
  
  
"Who are you, do you know the penalty of calling a center such as this with a prank call?"  
  
  
The young man on the other line suddenly laughed hollowly and then stopped and said in a flat line voice, "She will come, and soon." Then he continued to laugh.  
  
Both women went white as chalk.  
  
  
" Are you speaking about the Dark Glitch? Answer me," the older women spat suddenly at the receiver but it was too late. The line was dead.   
  
  
The two women stared at the monitor for about a second. "Damn it, he didn't stay on long enough for the automatic tracking system to work. Excuse me Alice, I need to use you're monitor just for a second."  
  
  
"No problem," a flustered Alice replied. _That sure was interesting._   
  
  
Lowse punched in a couple of numbers in the keyboard and flipped a switch. The speaker squeaked for a second and a middle age gruff rugged voice came through, "G.D.P. support, this is Logan."  
  
  
"This is Supervisor Lowse of I.H.G.D., tell Lieutenant Major Muto we just got another one."   
  
  
A couple of swear words were heard off speaker, "Another one, that's the fifth this week! Did you get a trace?"  
  
  
"Sorry Logan, we didn't. It sounded like a young man this time with a strange voice. I tried to keep him on the line as much as possible but he clicked off before the auto-tracker came on."  
  
  
Grumbling could be heard off speaker again, "So, what's today's message?"   
  
  
"She will come and soon... I worried about this."  
  
  
"Sympathizers for the Dark Mist?"  
  
  
" I don't know, I asked if he was talking about the Dark Glitch but he just laughed and hung up."  
  
  
"Any clue what so ever as to who 'she' is?"  
  
  
"Nope."  
  
  
"All right, I'll contact Lieutenant Major Muto right away. If he or any of the others call the line back you know what to do, sooner or later they are going to slip up. Logan out."  
  
" Thanks Logan."  
  
The huge, gruff masculine man with 5 o'clock shadow hung up his speaker. "Great," he muttered under his breath, "just great...have to walk all the way to D department, hopefully he is in his office...grrr...I getting paid too low for this..."  
  
*          /           *          /           *          /           *         /           *  
  
"Hey guys," I squealed at my friends in my hyper mode.   
  
Sometimes I feel I have no life, like right now. Everyone was talking about what they did over the three-day weekend. I did nothing but go to the Sleep Center on Monday and had a physician tell me in a big fancy word that I'm not getting enough sleep. _Whoop-de-do!_   
  
  
"Hey, Nicole," a blonde hair equally hyper girl replied. That's Sara; we are so alike I swear we should have been born to the same family. "I want to give you something since I won't be here for your birthday next week." With that she gave me a small box decorated in chibi Inuyashas. I didn't know they make those.   
  
I opened it and found a gold chain with a red heart with wings that made of beautiful white gold. She must have paid of lot of money for this. I mean it's...  
  
"It's your symbol, you like it?"  
  
"Oh, thank you," I wasn't really expecting this. We have only been friends for like a year and I haven't done anything for her to merit this. I opened my mouth so I tell her how much I wasn't expecting this....  
  
_Bring. Bring. Bring._ Damn that bell! My thoughts a being interrupted a lot today. Grr... I want to stay with my friends a little bit more...   
  
  
"I'll talk to you later Sara, I have a test first period and I can't be late."  
  
Ms. Jackle my English teacher would take 10 points off you're test if you're late. 

I was enjoying the wonderful voice of the sexy sounding singer Gackt on my CD player. Sara got me into this j-pop babe and I was happily listening to the funky beats that I'd do not realize that I rushed into classroom a bit too fast and smashed into this strange women. 

I was surprised to see that Ms. Jackal was not in classroom but a young substitute. Ms. Jackal is never absent for a test; she would have scarlet fever, chicken pox, mumps and lice together and still be there and would expect you be there too. Something was up...  
  
  
The substitute was thin and tall with soft red hair; she had red lipstick on and an outfit that looked like a nurse outfit. Maybe this must show how much I need a life, but I swear she looks like Washsu in that one episode of Tenchi Muyo. As she spoke, her cool, lush voice had this effect on all the males of my class.   
  


"I'm Miss. Red; Mrs. Starling (the bi- I mean witch's real name) had to go to the hospital." Just I thought.   
  
Ms. Red smiled and was real nice but something was not right about her. She seemed to be looking at me a lot as if she knew me. "Since your teacher is not here, she does not want you to take the test without her overlooking you. So instead you shall start on your research paper that is due at the end of the month. I will take you to the library now."  
  
"Score! No test! No Ms. Jackal! And a Hot Substitute!" The last said by the guys, of course...  
  
When my class was in the library we researched as we normally do when doing a report, half of us working and the other half not, I got on the computer to find any current events related to my topic. As I was searching I remembered the necklace Sara gave me, not wanting to lose such wonderful gift, I put it on. _I am going to have to thank her again later._

It was after that the lights flicker violently.   
  
People were first laughing and joking around, screaming on top of their lungs whenever it got totally dark but as it kept going, people started murmur with worry. I should of notice something was wrong with my computer when electrical sparks was coming from it, but the flickering light took my attention away.  
  
  
As the flickering became faster and faster, I felt I was being pulled, and then I realized something was wrong and I screamed the most bone-chilling scream I could muster.  
  
**_FLASH_**  
*** *** ***  
  
Alarm bells and red lights suddenly came on as Logan finally found the Lt. Major.   
  
  
"Uh...Yami..."  
  
  
"Not now Logan, We're on Code Red alert status. If it's important tell me on the way to the command center..."  
  
  
"It is important Yami."  
  
  
"What is it?" The multi-hair colored young man looked at Logan with mixed interest.  
  
"I.H.G.D. got another call..."  
  
It might be that Yami didn't want to hear that because he swore in his native tongue. "Great," Yami said as he walked into G.D.P. command center, and started barking orders and asking questions.  
  
  
"What's the Status?"  
  
  
"Planet 16501 is going into Level 9 Reverse Pattern, unless we do something, all of the 78th sector is going to Dark Mist!"  
  
  
Yami's eyes went wide at this news, his universe is right in the 78th sector. Oh no, they're not! By Ra, he won't let them. "Contact the Goddess Server at once, have them close off that part of the sector  now!"   
  
"But that would take at least 10 minutes for that to take effect, Planet 16501 make reverse in 5."  
  
  
"Then try and slow it down."  
  
  
*** *** ***  
**_FLASH _**  
  
  
I continued to scream as hot red light surrounded me in the form of zeros and ones and then, just as quickly as it started, it stopped. I found myself in an area very different to the library that I thought I was in moments before.  
  
  
I don't now how to describe it only that it looked like a dark endless desert, with mirror like surfaces on the ground and in the air, just like in the beginning of the last stage of Kingdom Hearts, The End of Worlds. The only difference was it was darker and light came from this huge ball was red, gold and white swirling together just beyond me.   
I had only taken one step when I felt myself pulled and I went into the light. My head hurts again now, only I can't scream because my mind is being torn apart...  
  


**_FLASH_**  
  
*** *** ***  
  
The huge screen in the G.D.P. command center came on with the image of Peorth, "Yami, you better take a look at this! We have detected a huge spike in glitch core patterns, what ever it was just neutralized all the hostile glitch patterns that were invading Planet 16501!"  
  
  
"What?" There was silent shock, it was one thing to have hostile glitches invade and have no real way to stop them but to have them not only stop but to be eradicated? This had to be a sick but clever ploy to catch them off guard. After all, they sort of tried this before...  
  
Yami was the first to talk, in a low, rushed voice.  
"Contact the High Council; we must raise all the defense of 78th Section immediately. And track the source of that spike!"   
  
  
"Yes, sir!" "Right away!"  
  
  
Logan sighed; he is going to be late with his meeting with Professor X, again...'I pity the night swift...'  
  
Yami stopped at the top of the G.D.P. command in a distant stare, obliviously still aghast that this one moment his life could have been altered forever ...again. "Logan," Yami said suddenly in a hush whisper, "what was the message this time?"  
  


"She will come, and soon..."  
  


The sound of furious typing on keyboards squeaks of monitors, and hushed, quickened voices penetrating the silence between the two officers to the point of a continuous echo. After a momentous beat of silence, a sneer of hatred came across his face.   
  
*** *** ***  
  
It was getting dark and a TV was on in a shop window with the news blaring into the frigid night: 

"All residents must prepare for heighten security as The High Council has issued a state of emergency for all of the 78th section, the largest security rise of a portion of the Alliance since the 3 Days of Chaos 12 years ago. Expect travel delays around all travel services including the EVAC centers. All di-modes are to show identification...  
  


In other news, the multi-international Duels Monsters tournament will be held as scheduled in August, with sponsors from home grown Kiaba Corporation to international companies like U.S. Airlines, Agilent Technologies, and Burger World. With this huge event and the risen security level, many worry if security needs will be meet..."  
  


As the news broadcast went on to other "smaller" news, a soft weak moan could be heard in one of the back alleys. There a young woman with light brown skin, brown hair with gold highlights lay. Her clothes, a white t-shirt, blue jeans jacket and pants, was charred and singed. Her soft thick hair covered her face and the only thing could be seen with clarity as it began to rain was a gold chain with a red heart attached with silver wings.   
  


_The angel's heart..._  
  
  
**Next week**: A lost Angel, suspicious eyes and a scrambled mind. One simple goal now within the eye...  
  


^^^^^^^ ^^^^^^ ^^^^^  
Author's note: I decided to bring the first chapter a bit early than I planned. This is my very first fan fiction story and I'd appreciate some hints that could improve my skill. Thank you in advance-ShadowWind


	3. Fragments of a Dream

**Summary:** We all know that the stories that are written and shown on TV are fiction, but what if these were real worlds. If some relation connected any and all the universes and worlds, being cause and effect universes, then our world would be the top cause world. Anything that happened that forced both worlds to face each other would be thought bring disaster… and why would someone do something that would cause that? 

**Rating: **PG –13

**Warnings:** possible violence and gore, dark themes, mild sexuality and crude language (this is all based on later chapters and just to be cautious)

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything expect me, myself and I.  There will be new characters in every chapter; I will note each character not mine every 3 chapters in author's notes (so expect one at the end of this chapter). I use song lyrics or titles from various sources as my titles, and this will come relevant to you later. (Will be cited much later)

**Update Information: **I'll try to update every other Friday or Saturday  

**Author notes: **If this seems a bit too scientific in some places, sorry. Most of the made up terminology used I will explain in authors notes if you ask. However I won't guarantee that all your questions would be answered right away if it appears in later chapters.

**Last week's episode**: A new era's light comes. And no one knows it's coming. One knows but has forgotten to speak seconds before. Heaven rains again on a happy day, and all the darkness of humanity cringes.

(***)= Meanwhile

(*         /           *)= Lapse of time and change of setting

(^^^)= End of chapter

                                    The Whole World 

                                                Chapter 2: Fragments of a Dream

                                                                                    By: ShadowWind         

Cool rain poured down on the small gray city, the solid cool midnight sky hid beyond the emotionless flat clouds. A whimper resembling child's cry could be heard, just beneath the roar of softening thunder, in a dark alley hidden by huge garbage bins. A miniature girl with light brown skin, a shade of sweetened coffee and dark as polished oak hair with dirty gold high-lights sat shivering as continuous quiet gold lightning danced in the sky. The flat clouds turned to a clear glassy façade of mirror-like form suddenly. 

A flash of sudden white lightning appeared and a quick sliver blue light came and went again. The soggy soaked-to-the-bone lass shivered in a large cardboard box that ever time a flash such as the previous occurred, the box would look biger to her squinting eyes. She had a splitting headache and could only open her eyes barely enough to see the outlines of the other boxes across from her in the light of the strange storm. The rain began to soften to a drizzle and the lightning came to a sudden halt. The child's headache stopped and she looked around her and then up at the sky just in time to see a wondrous sight.

The clouds began to ripple like water and spread apart in a whirlpool pattern and revealing not the dark blue night sky but instead a gold white bright space with soft currents of electricity flowing across. Small beautiful white dragon-like flew, in the forefront of peripheral vision, past the chasm in the sky flapping beautiful angel like wings. With mouth agape in child filled awe, she watched as the vision rippled and disappeared revealing at last the solid midnight sky with bright diamond stars and a full crystal moon. There wasn't a cloud in the sky. 

Now completely calm, the lass sleepily looked about her shaking off any annoying phantom pain of her recent episode. She raised her hands to move a strand of wet hair from her face when she stopped in wonder to stare at her hand. Her hand was petite like a doll's hand and her arms and legs were proportionally correct with her hands. She stared with her breath paused in complete wonder about why it would be so surprising. She had always been like this, right? She had been here for as long as she remembered, but how long was that?

Just emptily thoughtful she sighed. She looked down and notices what she was wearing. She wore burnt, and wet blue and white clothes that laid on her in oversized heaps like useless skin. Around her small neck, a delicate gold chain laid with red heart pendant that had white gold angel wings.  The chain was obliviously too big for her just like her clothes, but that didn't matter. She fingered the wings intricate design lazily…

" Hmm-," a soft hollow yet sweet voice escaped her small cinnamon lips in a whisper, but before she could finish her half-empty thought, sleep violently seized her and she collapsed from exhaustion. Slumped onto one of the walls of the incredibly strong box with the pendant loosely in her hands, she slept. 

/           *          /           *         /           *         /           *          /           *                     

The vast G.D.P. center with its step levels, flat screen monitors, glass enclosed surroundings and bright florescent lights, remained active even though the sluggish clock read 5:00 am. Although the structure's appearance is serene and beautiful, right now it's a center of responsibility. A hologram glowed front and center with an image of the most recent problem world, planet 16501 and its nearest neighbors. 

The rhythm of typing and whispers was intense, hushed, concerned and drowsy. Most of those there have spent most of their time in the command center, easily pulling an overnighter. Patience, emotions, and in some cases sanity were on edge as they worked to on new system protocols for the 78th section defense shield. All this is a thanks for the events from the day before a serious upgrading was commencing.

In a hot, crapped, darkened brown conference room, a young woman that looked about 25 years old with frizzy blonde hair, blue eyes, and dull red lipstick held the attention in the room. She had a green, white and blue suit top with light brown a dress pants, which had a fluff in the back of the top. She had a blue and green circle hat that also had a fluff in the back.

In this dark conference room a dark red, polished oak table long and slender in width was in the middle of about 20 figures, some obscured by the darkness. One half of the room, which was farthest from the young women, was dark and detail scarce but as one got closer to the dry ease board in which the young woman was standing infront of, it got half as brighter. 

The young women nervously pushed back her hat that threatened to cover her face and opened her mouth to reveal a soft squeaky voice that flowed out her mouth as she read from a red folder with papers.

"58% improvement of defense mechanisms since last night's emergency rewrite, Negative Rift ratios down to 2.427692761 x 10-4. Although the probability of further improvement has been estimated for the defense system in general, the Defense System Technology Support expresses its position that had the shields been updated 6 months ago, alien glitch patterns would not have produced last nights nearly tragic event; and also they state that more data is coming in which shows the current layout of the system needs major reform."

The young women nervously paused as she shifted through her papers, her blue and green hat again threatening to cover her face.

"Please tell me that is all," a deep, whinny; gruff annoying voice resonated from the darkened part of the room.

"Sir, I do not think we would have been asked to come to this meeting if it would not be important," Yami's voice echoed suddenly from middle of the room. His long slender body leaned against the wall, and his violet red eyes stared in intensity in the direction of his annoyance. His hair and black caped suit contributed to his furious image.

All to the dismay of the other participants the annoying voice continued his disrespectful charade.  

"That's fine and dandy with some of y'all but why have a meeting at 5 in the morning, it seems like the same stuff over and over again? And why not we speed this up so some us can sleep so more?"

"As a officer of the Defense Corps you all ready know why we're here, and whether this seems repetitive to you is not my problem.   Although I do wonder why you were chosen to be this weeks representative; the reasons seem beyond me..."

A choke of rage sounded where the deep gruff voice originated.

"Besides," Yami continued with cutthroat sarcasm, "maybe if you stop asking every time Mioshi pauses, we would have be done already." 

There was silence at that part of the room again. Sifting his attention back to the front of the room. "Is that all on the systems report?"

Mioshi shuffled through some folders franticly, finally relaxing when she found the paper that she was looking for. "Uh, no. The High Counsel has sent a request to raise the performance at by another 68%-"

A young man with yellow hair, sunglasses and, a black business suit that sat in the lighter portion of the room shot up from his seat in a huge protest. An instant sneer of contempt spread on his face as his rashly protested, 

"They're crazy! Even through we have raised the defense mechanisms by 58% of what we were before that still translates into all functions working at 30 some odd percent! We're at a performance level over what did you say earlier, 10%?

 "5%, sir." 

Gives a look of utter disgust, "There's only one way of rising the performance levels that high and that would need full cooperation of all the Nations within all the sections of the Alliance. However unless we have the Senate Counsel approval in a Cross Dimensional defense system which if I not mistaken …

Mioshi finished the man's sentence, "we don't have."

"Of course not, and as long as we are working at a the most minimal levels of energy in the history of this organization, we're not going to be doing a good job in protecting the Alliance. And don't you in hell get me started on the Negative rift ratios! …" 

The man paused for a breath, leaving the room temporally silent for a good second. Yami opened his mouth to tell the man to sit down when he was cut off-

 "I bet we won't be able to as long as the High Counsel remains just a optional secondary judicial branch and the Senate remains full of wimpy, money grubby-"

Yami was now extremely agitated and it was showing at the very moment. "_Mr. Yamaki_…"

"…Backstabbing, -"  
  


"Mr. Yamaki…"

"…Hell bound politicians that really don't care about the sovereignty of their nations but how to make -"

"_Mr. Yamaki_!"

"…_Money for themselves_."

_"That's enough_ Mr. Yamaki and if another person talks out of turn, be sure I'll have Major or myself drag your ass out!"

All but a few of the participates were shocked as (at first glance) a naked women appeared next to Yami. She had short black hair and blue eyes and had a slightly muscular build. Yami silently reached done into a bag that had lay unobserved throughout the meeting by his feet and pulled out a long robe and handed to the women.

"Thank you, Yami."

Two women in the back leaned toward each other and one whispering to the other "isn't that…?"

"Yea, I hear she could do more than that. I wonder why - "

"Ladies, I know my colleague does not stutter. Would you like an escort outside?"

Both women look at each other and say no at the same time. Major glanced at Mioshi, " can you please continue on you report?"

After a brief shuffling of papers, and pushing up her hat, the young frizzy hair blonde continued read her red paper in the red folder in a dark hot muggy room…

---_This is going to be a while---_

/           *          /           *          /           *          /           *          /           *

Birds chirped, and long lawn grass danced in the wind on perfect Domino City Morning while a young girl ran in a back alley. With a red overall dress, white shirt, white tennis shoes the girl ran carrying in her right hand a good sized teddy bear behind her. On her back was a pink and white backpack.  

The girl huffed and puffed as she ran, her golden yellow hair, which was in puffy pigtails, flowing behind her head. Her steps were a continuous like the rhythm of her heartbeat, and her face was beginning to pink a little. She was near the end of the alley when she tripped on what appeared to be pants. 

"Ohhh…" the girl groaned as she slowly got up from the most concrete and looked all sad to her bear. " Oh, no Teddy! We're not going to be able to tell Jessie good bye!" 

The girl rubbed her back and was about to start running again when a small hand coming out of a box caught her attention. "Huh, I wonder what that is, Teddy?" 

Upon the girl's closer inspection she saw it was a very, very small figure of a girl wearing a huge, oversized white shirt. Around the figure were various pieces of clothes but the young girl was not paying attention to them. 

She was paying attention to the figure she now had in her hands. She tipped it a bit and watched the figures head turn to the direction it was being tipped. After her giving it a good couple hefty shakes, she turned to her teddy bear on the ground behind her, "I think it's a doll Teddy! I wonder why it's here?" 

The girl stood there in thoughtful confusion and then chirped in dramatic realization as she remembered why she was traveling in the alley in the first place. _Oh well someone else's lost… it's a nice looking doll._  Deciding to stuff her new doll in her backpack she hurried to her friend's house.

The girl's family was just about to leave when the golden yellow hair girl yelled at the car. "Wait, wait!" A black haired girl about the same age as the one with the overall dress signed. "Oh no…" she muttered under her breath. " Now Jessie, you be nice to Rebecca. She not fortunate like you in having a wealth of friends." 

"Who needs friends when you're rich as her?" the girl retorted back.

"Jessie! Go tell good-bye to Rebecca now, it looks she ran all this way to say goodbye to you." The opened her mouth to argue but her mother beat her to it. "Now!" 

Grudgingly she got out of the back seat. Rebecca got to Jessie's drive way and heeled over trying to catch her breath. Forcing a smile to her face, she opened her mouth to reveal a cheery tone, "I'm so glad you could make it to bid me farewell."

"Me too. I was worried I would not be able to give you your present."

"Really, you got a present…for me?"

"Yea, I really hope you like it."

"Yea, sure," Jessie responded with mixed amusement and curiosity as Rebecca gave her a slightly crunched box.

"Uh, sorry…" Rebecca said scratching the back of her head, "I was in a hurry"

A slight twitch appeared in the black haired girl mouth as she inspected the box in her hands, "It's wet."

"Huh, oh I'm sorry! It must have gotten wet when I fell."

"Right… well I got to go." Jessie rushed to hug her and was back the car before Rebecca could hug her friend back.

As Jessie's mother was talking about have proud she was of Rebecca for how much the girl had changed into a real young lady, Jessie waited until Rebecca was out of sight of the moving car. Then she smiled when she could no longer see her. "Hmm…good riddance." The soggy crunched; box with blue and white wrappings was tossed to the floor unopened. 

"Did you say something Sweetie?"

"No mommy, I didn't say anything."

Rebecca stood in the drive way for a few moments as she watch where the car had been when she last saw it. As she stood there she started contemplating about herself. It had been a little over a year since she had dueled Yugi and since then she had been trying to be a good little girl like she promised she would be. _He promised me to I could duel him again when I grow up to be a better duelist. And I will…I'm keeping my half of the bargain, he better get back here to keep his!_

With a slight sigh, she slowly walked to the park. Once there she went into a large thicket in which there was a large wooden box with faded pink paint the said "Girl's Tree House" in big letters with a small message underneath it, which read, "No boys allowed, no matter what!" Inside the huge wooden crate were some large towels on the floor and a small plastic children's table. In the corner was an assortment of boxes and toys. 

Setting down her teddy bear across from her, she got a small set of a play tea set on the short table. After getting everything out, she suddenly realized she took out things for three people. "I keep forgetting we don't get many visitors Teddy," Rebecca remarked sadly to her doll friend. She was about to put away a part of the set when she realized she did have a new guest. "I almost forgot!" 

With great excitement, she took the small figure out of her backpack.  "Hmm… these clothes are way too big for her do you agree Teddy? I know, I got some extra dolly clothes in the boxes, let's see if anything fits her." 

Rebecca set the figure down as she went to the boxes in the back of the playhouse for some better clothes for her new doll. As she rummaged through the clothes she heard a quiet sneeze. "A-choo…"

"Huh..." Rebecca looked around the playhouse and then, convinced that there was nothing in there she shrugged and went about her business. 

Meanwhile, on the petite chair, the girl figure twitched slightly and then twitched again with more forced. After a third twitch, the figures hands started to move, opening, closing, opening and closing…

"Ah ha! I think I found the perfect outfit for her. Teddy do you think this would… What the?" Rebecca noticed the movement from the figure and slowly came over to it to look at it. The little girl thing was breathing stronger now and just as Rebecca got within 5 inches to its face, it slowly opened its eyes.

"Whoa!" a wide-eyed Rebecca exclaimed, nearly falling back onto her table. The little girl thing just blinked and yawned as Rebecca regained her composure.  " What the heck?" Rebecca examined the girl thing a bit closer than what she did before. She examined her dark brown and gold hair, her oversized shirt that she now saw as quite burnt and a long gold chain with a read heart with white gold angel wings. 

Picking up her new strange friend, she softly twirled her around making sure that she didn't miss any other details. When the girl thing and her were facing face to face each other again, the strange entity tilted its head, "Coo…"

"Huh?" Rebecca stared at her strange finding for a moment, then set it on the towel covered ground and sat in the chair to stare at it in disbelief. The little girl thing looked up at Rebecca for a moment and then tried to get back towards her. After a couple failures in trying to stand up, Rebecca took both of its little hands and helped it up. After watching fall down again from tripping over the oversized shirt, Rebecca started laughing.

"I don't think you know how to walk well, do you?" The little girl looked up at Rebecca with confusion. 

"… Do you…" it squeakily repeated.

"…You…you can talk! Hmm, what's you're name?"

"…"

"You must not remember it or you don't have one. Mmm, never fear, Rebecca is here! I need to think up a good name for you, let's see…" Rebecca started to go into deep thought about a name for her new strange friend.

"...See."

"Huh?"

"See…" the girl repeated, "…see."

"See?"

"See!" the little girl squeaked the word happily.

Rebecca blinked a bit and her face lit up. "That's it! From now on, you're name is Cici."

"Cici!" 

"Yep that's your name! You know my friend had a cat name Cici or was it Fife? Oh well." 

Cici cooed happily now that she had a name but then her eyes got really big and she gave a really big sneeze. "A-choo!!"

"Uh oh, you better get out of those clothes before you catch a cold."

After putting on Cici a velvet royal blue dress and with white lace, white socks and little black shoes Rebecca emptied out her backpack and poured juice from it into the toy teacups.

"Now what we are going to play is Tea Time, like that in Europe. Teddy is Lord of this Manor and I am the Lady. You are our honored Guest and we are having what the call over there as Brunch." After her brief explanation, she sipped from her cup which Cici quickly copied and got juice up her nose.

"No, no. Not like that." Rebecca said as she reached for a napkin and wipe juice from her nose. "Like this…" She slowly showed Cici how to drink from a cup. After couple mishaps, Cici got the hang of it. 

"Not bad, you're a quick learner!"

"Quick learner!"

"You got that right." Rebecca said winking at her.

"Cici quick learner."

Rebecca laughed, "No that's not how you say it, its Cici _is_ _a_ quick learner."

Cici tilted her head in confusion then smiled, "Cici is a quick learner."

"That's right!" Rebecca started to yawn and then looked outside the playhouse. It was starting to get dark. "Uh oh! I better get back home before the street lights come on." Picking up her tea set and putting them in the boxes, she grabbed her bear and was about to leave when Cici gave a scared coo. 

"Whoops I don't think it be safe to leave you here." 

With that she grabbed a small blanket, wrapped it around Cici and placed her gently in her backpack as Cici slowly fell to sleep. By the time she was going to finish zipping up the backpack, Cici was gently snoring.   "Well at least you won't make any noises. I don't want to have to explain you to Grandfather just yet. Besides, I wasn't suppose to be in the alley where I found you." With that she carefully finished zipping up the backpack, grabbed her bear and headed home.

She got about half way when she crossed in front of the Turtle Shop, "Rebecca!" A short old man with gray spiked hair underneath a black cap called for her from the stores door. 

"Hi, Mr. Mutou." Rebecca called back at him as she ran to him. 

"Rebecca, your Grandfather called me. He's been looking for you."

"Oh, I was in the playhouse."

"Well, he sound very worried and asked me where you were. And since it's getting very late and dark you want me to give you a ride home?"

Rebecca looked at the sky and then at the street, it was getting late and getting very dark, real fast. "That would be great! Thanks!"

"Well come in and let me get my jacket and keys and we'll be over at your home in no time." 

As Rebecca followed the kind hearted man inside his little shop a dark figure watch the girl from an alley. It was dressed in what looked like nun's clothing only it was black and blood red. The figure also sported a mask that what a human face but it was whitewash white with slashes of blood red going across its face like a cross.

As it watched the old man lock his shop and show Rebecca to his garage, the strange creature could not help but laugh within its throat, and have its mask unnaturally twist into a demonic smile.

Suddenly a mysterious wind picked up as whispers along alley emerged.

"The keys are with us, now control the way."

Next week's episode: Tears of regret come when you don't need them at all. The most deadly of all weapons is a lie, for it chokes everyone and even the no one. Heaven shines only on the innocent, and chaos reigns in the shade. People don't realize that life just got shorter…

^^^^^ ^^^^ ^^^^^^ ^^^^^

A/N: um…well that was interesting right. I hope I'm not boring you, this fiction is starting off rather slow and I'm quite sorry about that…have I mentioned this is my first fiction? Um, like I said here is a list of all the _major_ characters I've used so far and where they come from:

Ms. Red: just guess

Major: Ghost in the Shell (look for her in the next chapter ;D)

Yami: (if you don't know, I pity you)

Rebecca: ditto

Alice: Serial Experiments Lain (you'll be seeing more of her later)

Logan: X-Men

Peorth: Oh (Ah) My Goddess

Ms. Lowse: Character of my own making

Nicole: character of my own making

Well there you have it for these chapters. If you have any questions about anything else, let me know. Mostly likely than not, it would be explained in some of the chapters to come. If not, I'll explain them here. 

Sigh…this is going to be a very long saga. Yes that's right, I said saga. Also I chose to post this story here because most, if not all that is happening in the story is in on Yugi's world.

Also before I forget please review and tell me how you like it. :) 


End file.
